


In Training (ziall au)

by ziallfiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Anal Sex, BDSM, Baby, Biting, Blood Play, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Niall, Burning, Buttplugs, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Contract, Dom - Freeform, Dom Zayn, Dominant, Domination, Fetish, Fire play, Flogging, Heel fetish, Homage, Kinks, Kinky, Kinky sex, Leather Fetish, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Ownership, Paddling, Pet, Pet Play, Spanking, Sub Niall, Submission, Submissive, Submissive Training, Top Zayn, Vibrators, Watersports, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, cock and ball torture, cross dressing, daddy - Freeform, elctrosex, fetishes, owner - Freeform, pissplay, roelplay, sissification, slave - Freeform, sub, tawsing, ziall moran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ziall; in progress]</p><p>Niall is new to the world of BDSM. For years he'd heard about something called a 'Dom/Sub relationship'</p><p>Out of curiosity, he joined a BDSM chat group, and began to chat with people his own age, some older, who would chat him up online, asking him person questions.</p><p>Top or bottom?</p><p>Boy or girl?</p><p>Looking for a dom, domme, or sub?</p><p>It was all a little confusing at first, as Niall desperately tried to find someone nearby, that he could speak to, rather than staying online with.</p><p>One day a user named 'Zaddy" inboxed him.</p><p>Niall hadn't seen him in the chat group, and began to talk to him privately</p><p>He got to know about the guy a little, and asked for a name</p><p>Z: you don't need that until we see each other face to face</p><p>Niall looked at 'Zaddy's' location. And to his luck, they were in the same area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: explicit pictures  
\------------  
Username: BlondBaby  
Password:*******

Sign in.

I checked the group chats as I did every day. Most of the people in the chat groups had a Dom or sub already, so lately it hasn't been easy. Out of curiosity, I decided to try and become a sub. I had heard a lot about being a submissive with a dominant, and I was aware that I had kinks that fit into soft bondage.

New message: Zaddy

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy name, but clicked on my inbox to check it

Z: hey baby, took a look through you're stuff and you're making me hard :p

I smiled a little at the stupid message. I got stuff like this all the time. At first it had made me uncomfortable, due to my morals being that people shouldn't ever speak to someone that way. Overtime I realized that the whole Dom/sub thing was mainly about sex anyway, so in reality is was a normal thing. I messaged him back

B: and how hard is that? Pics?

I went back to the group chat, and the second I had, he inboxed me again

New message from: Zaddy

I opened up the thread, gasping at the picture of the tattooed hand around a large cock. His large cock

Z: that good enough for you?

B: definitely :3

Z: what's your name?

B: Niall, you?

Z: you're not gonna need that until we meet face to face. Pics for me?

B: sure, give me a moment

I went off to take pictures of myself, not sending something as direct as the dick pic of just been sent. I took a photo in front of the mirror and then sent it to him through my phone

Z: yummy :p

B: so, you just here to hit on me?

Z: no, baby. I'm looking for a sub, you?

B: I'm looking for a Dom haha

Z: we should meet up

B: Do you have a face? You've got no pictures. How do I even know you're 21?

Z: of course I have a face, baby. You'll know when you see me

I took a look at his description. Black hair, brown eyes, 5'8, light build, pierced, Muslim. Honestly I wasn't sure what this guy would look like I was half scared I was going to go somewhere and some old guy was gonna pop up in a turban and go "Niall!"

I really didn't want anyone over 27 as my Dom. Especially not some creep. But he had a good dick, so I guess that was a plus. That and he seemed to be horny before I'd even done anything which only added to me wanting to meet.

Z: you sure you're 20? You look younger

B: positive

Z: cool, you're really pretty

B: thanks. I can't say the same for you, because you've got no pictures

Z: I'll send you one

B: okay

He was a really fast replier, which made me forget about the group chat while I waited

Z: here baby :p

B: oh my god!

Z: hehe

B: is that really you?

Z: you know it :p

B: we should definitely meet up <3

Z: I'm close by, your location says you're in Hertfordshire?

B: really? I am

Z: I'm there too, but I've never seen you there. But in saying that, I am new to the area

N: oh?

Z: we should meet at the Internet cafe

N: ah, I want more pictures

Z: greedy baby. Here :p

B: you have so many tattoos!

Z: you have any?

B: no

Z: ink virgin, nice :o

B: hehe

This guy was fucking gorgeous. What was I thinking, wondering if we was some old guy? He was absolutely beautiful!

Z: it says you're pierced? I didn't see any piercings in your pictures?

B: I have my belly done

Z: ooh, lets see :p

B: okay :3

Z: damn, baby so many!! So sexy!!

B: thank you x

Z: ooh, kisses? Somebody likes me :p

B: what's your status Zaddy?

Z: taken. I've got a vanilla girlfriend outside of my BDSM life

B: oh?

Z: you?

B: completely single. And isn't that sort of cheating?

Z: if you want to put it like that. But hey, at least I'll be cheating with one fine ass boy :p

B: -.-

Z: oh come on baby, don't tell me you changed your mind because of my relationship?

B: I want my Dom to be single, sorry

Z: I could make you feel so good, baby! I can train you to do everything I need you to do. I'll pleasure you, and I'll spank your pretty ass till its pink :p

B: bye

Z: baby, no, come on!

I exited the chat. He began spamming me which got annoying very quickly. I eventually just opened my messages

B: what do you want

Z: you, pretty baby

B: have your girlfriend

Z: with that attitude, you'll never get a Dom

B: piss off

Z: you're so sexy, baby. Of course I want you :o

B: it's not going to work

Z: let's meet up, today. If we decided to d/s then I will dump my girl

B: I'm not a home wrecker

Z: never said you were, baby :3

B: fine, we can meet

Z: cool! Meet me at the Internet cafe in an hour

B: why an hour

Z: I just had a huge wank, and I've made such a mess over you. I've got to clean that up, and put my clothes on :p

B: yummy

Z: I think so too. See you soon, baby x

B: pics first? :(

Z: later :p

B: fine :/

Z: maybe I could come back to yours and show you what you're missing out on though, huh?

B: I don't know

Z: I promise I'll be good. As long as you behave too, there won't be any problems sexy baby :p

B: we'll see how this goes xD

Z: then I'm going to make sure it goes well


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: n/a  
\---------  
I had tried to dress relatively nicely. I mean this guy was fucking hot, and I was ugly compared to him. The least I could do was put a little effort  
into my appearance. I had gone through what he was looking for, and due to that, ended up shaving my entire body clean. My legs, arms, pubic hair, face, and my arse. It was a hassle, and took me 60 excruciatingly long minutes. I managed not to cut myself at all though, and then moisturised my legs and underarms, patting baby powder over my shaved crotch to avoid irritation.

Smooth to the touch, and now dressed and showered, I headed out the Internet cafe that was only five minutes away from my house by foot. I walked there, and sat down, ordering a coffee with milk and two sugars. I sat waiting, and got out my phone, turning on my 3G, logging back into my domsub app

"Hey, baby, that you?"

I felt my entire body explode with goosebumps at the strong but soft voice. Oh my god. I quickly got up, turning to face the gorgeous boy who I had only just chatted to online

"I'm Zayn" he gave me a charming smile "since you asked and well, we're meeting face to face"

"Zayn" I tested the name. My tongue definitely liked it

"And you're... Niall" he breathed out "damn baby, your photos do not do you justice"

I couldn't help but blush. Oh god. Oh god he thought I was even more attractive in real life.

"You are so fucking sexy" he smirked

"Thank you" I mumbled out quietly

He frowned a little, at my volume "you're new to this?"

"Yes" I nodded "I've never had a Dom before"

"That makes a little more sense" he chuckled "well, if all goes well maybe you'll have a Dom by tonight?"

"Maybe" I began to bite my lip

"Let's sit" Zayn said, pulling out my chair for me "do you want anything from here?"

"I've already ordered a coffee" I smiled thankfully

"Without me?" He raised an eyebrow "oh baby, if you were mine. I would've pulled you into my lap here and spanked you till you were shaking for that"

I gasped. He would spank me in public?

"Here?" I asked

"Right here where I'm sitting" he chuckled

"Wow I... You're strict then"

"Strict?" He raised an eyebrow "no, I wouldn't say that. I'm just very... Particular about the behavior of the people who submit to me"

"Oh"

My coffee was placed in front of me. At this point my hands were shaking. He was so hot, and he wanted to dominate me. This sexy man wanted me to be his. This had to be some sort of a dream. I couldn't get that dick picture out of my mind. Not only was he hot, but he had the kind of cock that I would be asking to have because it just looked that damn good

"I'm going to order some food, baby. What do you want?"

"Nothing, thank you"

"I said what do you want, not do you want anything"

"I... Just a muffin is fine"

"Which one?"

"The blueberry"

"Alright" he smiled

He got to his feet and walked to the counter. I was still shaking. I was so nervous. He was so hot and aggressive. And it was strangely sexy. I liked the authority, how quickly he could de-masculinise me, by simply challenging my words with his own. I knew I was hard. But I definitely was not used to this. All the other people I spoke to were far away from me. But finally there was someone in the same area as me, and probably no more than 20 minutes away by car!

He came back, a blueberry bran muffin on one plate, and a chicken and mango sandwich on another

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, baby"

"So... You've had subs before?"

"I've had a lot, yes" he nodded "I've been a sub myself once or twice, but that was when I was younger"

"Oh"

"What makes you interested in the Dom and sub side of things?"

"I guess I'm just curious as to what it's like"

"Is that so?"

"I've done some research, and I definitely have some things that fit into BDSM-"

"Doms and subs don't always engage in BDSM. Some just bondage"

"No, I know"

"So what are you after in a Dom? Bondage, or BDSM?"

"BDSM" I said quietly

He smirked "then you, baby. Are talking to the right guy"

I gulped

"You know, you don't have to be so nervous" he chuckled "but if you can't help it, I'll teach you"

"Okay"

"That is, if you want to be my sub"

"I-I-"

"We won't be having sex straight away, of course" he said "for me sex is a reward. It's a privilege, not a right. I'll be training you more than anything else. And depending on your obedience and effort, that could take a little while"

I took a sip of my coffee after taking a bite of my muffin. I felt intimidated like this. But it was still kind of turning me on

"How's this going so far?" He chuckled "good enough to take you to bed tonight?"

I blushed "no I... I won't do that today"

"And why is that?"

"I'm a virgin"

"A virgin?" He asked surprised "and you want this to be the way you lose your virginity?"

"Yes" I said quietly

"Well then, I definitely have to take you home with me, or go home with you. And take that for you"

I blushed a little harder, able to see the large tent in Zayn's pants

"Baby, you're getting me off" he said quietly "and we haven't even started yet"

I gasped, my lips parting in shock. Holy shit. Did I really do this to him?


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: explicit sex scenes  
\---------

I took Zayn home with me, only because he spent the next thirty minutes getting me harder than I'd ever been in my life, and touching me until I was almost at my climax in the coffee shop. I sat in his car, and gave him directions to my house while he gripped and rubbed my thigh

"You're okay" he told me "I'm not some murderer. I'm just here to claim my sub"

I blushed again, biting my lip

"I can't wait to bite that lip" he spoke darkly

I gasped again, how did he speak like this? With such confidence? It was shocking, but it was also sexy

"Nice place" Zayn commented as we got out the now parked car

I fumbled with my keys, my hands shaking from the nerves. I was going to lose my virginity. To my potential Dom. I let Zayn in, and closed the door behind us

"Let's go to your room, huh?" He teased

"Okay"

I lead him to my small bedroom, and he took a sharp breath

"What?" I asked

"The bed is a little small, don't you think?" He asked

"What?" I frowned "it's a King-single, it can fit two"

He shrugged, and leant in to kiss me. It came as a huge surprise, but I accepted the kiss, and returned it. Zayn's hand grasped my shirt as he pulled our bodies together. He began to get naked, and he got on the bed after removing everything, his cock hard and standing tall

"Strip for me, baby" he instructed

I gulped, and began to remove my clothes. I wouldn't label my actions as stripping, but rather as frantic undressing due to having body insecurities. I hesitated to take off my boxers, but once I had, I moved quickly towards the bed, ignoring his eyes that looked over me. He pulled me to straddle him, and I now sat on his thighs, his cock beside mine with my legs on either side of him

"Fucking hell" he smirked, gripping my hair in one hand "you have a nice body" 

I smiled a little, not really believing what he said. He pulled at my hair, forcing me to tip my head back

"Do you want to be mine, Niall?" He asked "be honest"

"Yes"

"If you are mine, then I am your master, do you understand that?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, master" I whimpered

"If you are mine, you are my pup, my baby"

"Yes master" I whispered

"If you are mine you will listen to me when I ask you to do something. I will guide you, train and teach you how to behave. Is that clear?"

"Yes master"

"You will not disobey me. I will be patient with you, and give you your time to learn and practice. I will not hurt you without reason, and you will not engage with anyone other than me in any sexual activities. You will close your domsub account because you are mine. I am not yours, I do not belong to you. You belong to me"

"Yes master"

"Now tell me what you want"

"You"

"What do you want me to do"

"I want you to fuck me"

"Why?"

"Because I want you" I gulped

"Try again. Why do you want me to fuck you?"

"Because I'm yours. I want you master, I want to please you" I whimpered

"Good boy" he said softly "you will tell me if this hurts, if you want me to stop. And I will listen, no matter what"

"Yes master"

"You learn quickly" he chuckled "that's good"

I whimpered again in his hold, just wanting him to take me. To show me that he owned me. He rimmed me in his lap, with lube he'd obviously brought along with him. I gripped his hair in my hands, and he moved them away, placing them onto the back of my hair

"You do not pull my hair, pup" he murmured "it does not please me"

"Yes master" I panted

He continued to pump his lubricated fingers in and out of me. My whole body was on fire. And while this felt uncomfortable, it also felt good having him rub over a sweet spot inside of me that I didn't know existed. He gathered a condom from his jacket, and tore open the packet

"Do you want to put it on me"

"Yeah"

"Please, master" he warned softly

"Please master" I repeated his words, noticing his cock twitch as I copied his words

"Good boy, continue"

I made sure the condom was the right way before I placed it over Zayn's tip. And squeezed the top before rolling it down his length. It wasn't as easy as I remembered it being in health, but maybe that's because I had to move my hand to hold his cock, quick enough for me to roll down the condom with one hand

"You can ride me, or I can take you and do the work, that's up to you"

"I want to ride you, master" I whispered "please"

"Good boy" he smirked "begging for me"

I raised myself from his lap as he asked me to do so. I grasped his cock and lubed it up quickly, lining him up with my hole. I cried out when I pushed him into me, feeling pain  
sting my entrance and tears prick my eyes

"Slow down, pup" he said softly "don't hurt yourself"

I took some more of him in me, whimpering behind my bitten lips as a tear or two involuntarily left my blue eyes. It hurt until I was sunk down to his thighs, his length making my backside feel full. I looked down at him, his brown eyes stared back at me, lust-filled

"I can't feel good unless you do" he spoke again

"Yes master"

I began to roll my hips once I felt ready, whimpering at the uncomfortable feeling of him inside me. If I rocked my hips down and forwards, the side of  
him would strike my sweet spot. I kept it slow, letting his thick length loosen me as much as I needed to be. I felt incredibly stretched out, and still in a little pain. But with the pain, came pleasure as I finally began to bounce on and off his cock the best that I could. Zayn was now sitting up, pulling my hair to make me moan, making marks along my skin with his lips and his teeth

"Oh..." I whimpered "oh, Zayn"

"When we're having sex, I'm your master" Zayn growled against my neck "and that's all you will call me"

"Yes master"

"You may call me master, or sir" he groaned against my neck as I continued to move my hips and bounce "I am only Zayn when we aren't fucking, and when we aren't in scene"

"Yes master"

"Is that good, baby?"

"So good" I cried out, feeling myself hit my climax

"Are you going to cum?"

"Yes master!"

"Hard?"

"Yes, yes master. I'm going to cum hard, for you"

I was moving frantically, my entire body sweaty

"And what do you want from me?"

"I want your cum. I want your cum master, if you will give it to me"

"Cum for me, pup" he hissed into my ear "cum as hard as you can, make me proud"

I cried out moaning, feelings my orgasm shred through me at his words. I came, harder than I thought possible. It hit his collarbones, making him smirk

"Good boy" he whispered

I continued to gasp and moan, begging for his cum. It seemed to wind him up, and soon he was telling me to slow down, that he was finished. I sat still in his lap, my fingers trembling and my eyes half open from my orgasm. Oh god. Was it going to be like this every time I had sex with him? He lay me back, and pulled out, breathing heavy as he pushed his sweaty hair from his face

"Say thank you" he murmured

"Thank you... Master"


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: n/a  
\---------

New message from: Zaddy

Z: I thought I told you to close this account?

B: and you?

Z: baby, you do not tell me what to do

B: I'm not, I'm just asking

Z: don't back talk me

B: sorry

Z: what was that?

B: yes master, I'm sorry

Z: better. When will I see you again?

B: whenever you want to

Z: can I have your number? I forgot to ask for it

B: sure

I sent him my mobile, and his account went offline. Only seconds later, my phone began to ring

"Hello?"

"Baby" Zayn chuckled "hello, how's my little pup been this past week?"

"Well" I smiled a little

"You sound a little sad, why is that?"

"Just I haven't seen you in a week and a half" I shrugged "last I saw you I... I gave you my virginity, and I haven't really heard from you since"

"I will teach you to stop thinking that way"

"What?"

"So helpless" he said "I have been sorting out our contract. I want to see you today, maybe we could do this over dinner"

"What?"

"The signing" Zayn said "as for the adaptations, I have e-mailed you the drafts of my contract. I want you to read it, tell me if there is anything you do not agree with, and fill in your parts for me. I want to know what you like, your soft limits, and your hard limits. I want to know everything that I ask you to tell me so that I can give you what you want"

"Yes, sir" I mumbled out

"It's still Zayn, baby" he chuckled "it's Zayn until we're having sex or in scene"

"Right, sorry"

"That's alright"

"How did you find my e-mail address by the way?" I asked, logging into my email account

"Easy. I checked it on your account. You need to make that private, and then deactivate the account"

"Can't I just leave it and not log on?"

"No"

"Alright" I nodded "uh... I got it"

"Take a look"

 

Dominant and Submissive BDSM Agreement

Created on March 31st, 2015

 

This document serves as an agreement which defines in specific terms the power exchange relationship and interaction between two individuals, hereafter termed the submissive and the Dominant. This agreement is only binding between the two people signed below. This agreement is entered voluntarily with both parties agreeing to the conditions. This agreement is intended to guide the two individuals on their journey together, and while the primary intention is to please the Dominant, it is also intended to shape the submissive into a better, happier, and stronger man, and to help the couple grow together spiritually, mentally, and physically. This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of the relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consent. Dominance and submission with the intention of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both our lives.

This contract has a life of 6 months. At its expiration a new contract may be created and signed.

 

Section I: The Dominant's role

 

a) The Dominant agrees to care for the submissive to include tending to the physical safety and emotional and mental well-being of the submissive as long as He owns the submissive.

b) The Dominant also accepts the commitment to treat the submissive properly, to train and discipline the submissive, punish the submissive, love the submissive, and use the submissive as he sees fit.

c) The Dominant accepts the responsibility to use His power to mold and shape the submissive, assist the submissive to grow in strength, character, confidence and being, and to help him become a better man in all areas of his life.

d) The Dominant will not ever purposefully ignore the submissive.

e) It shall be the Dominant's duty, with applicable assistance from the submissive, to watch for and prevent any mental or emotional trauma which may stem from the condition of servitude, activities within the condition of service, or any other variable that is based within the confines of this contract.

f) The Dominant will be faithful to the submissive, and will be honest and loyal to him at all times.

g) The Dominant will always be open to the submissive's concerns and thoughts, worries and stresses, and will encourage him to always open up and express his feelings and concerns to Him without fear of punishment.

h) The Dominant agrees to not submit the submissive to a session when he might not be in the proper frame of mind to administer it.

i) The Dominant will always support the submissive through encouragement in his relationships with family and friends as well as through his career.

j) The Dominant will not keep the submissive or their relationship isolated from other aspects of his daily life.

k) The Dominant may refer to the submissive as baby, pup, and pet. Any other names introduced must first be discussed with his submissive

 

Section II: The submissive's role

 

a) The primary purpose of the submissive is to serve, obey, and please the Dominant, in a manner deemed fit by the Dominant.

b) The submissive will put his entire trust into the Dominant with the knowledge that He will never betray that trust.

c) The submissive shall follow rules, rituals and guidelines as established by the Dominant, with the understanding that breaking a rule, ritual or guideline will lead to some form of punishment or discipline as dictated by the Dominant.

d) The submissive agrees to follow the directions and commands from the Dominant both in and out of the bedroom.

e) The submissive will always respond to the sexual needs of the Dominant at any time in any manner that he sees fit, unless responding to His needs violates any other aspect of this contract. This includes engaging in sexual activities with the Dominant that might be outside of his comfort zone but he will do them as they please him.

f) The submissive will be faithful to the Dominant and will be honest and loyal to him at all times.

g) The submissive will at all times act in a manner that is respectful of the Dominant, to include manners of speech, promptness, proper answers, obedience, loyalty, and honesty, with the understanding between both of them that the submissive shall not have to necessarily alter his personality.

h) The submissive will take proper care of his body in a manner that is pleasing to the Dominant and with guidance from him if necessary.

i) If the situation feels warranted by the Dominant, the Dominant may demand the submissive make other adjustments to lifestyle.

j) When not in His presence, the submissive will maintain regular contact with the Dominant, to include informing Him of her schedule and activities. Regular contact is to include phone calls, text messages, or emails. The submissive will do everything in his capacity to respond promptly to all communications from the Dominant, and must never make the Dominant feel ignored by him.

k) The submissive will not keep the Dominant or their relationship isolated from other aspects of his daily life.

l) The Dominant's reliance on safewords obligates the submissive to use them and he promises to do so. He will use "yellow" as a warning word to request that the Dominant slow down, ease up, or change direction while continuing the session. He will use "red" to immediately end a scene or session

J) The Submissive may refer to the Dominant as Master or Sir during any and all sexual encounters or BDSM scenes. When in neither of these situations, the Dominant is to be called by his first name

m) Additionally, the submissive agrees to the following:

a. To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with his capability to serve the Dominant and limit his growth as his submissive  
b. To reveal his thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarrassment  
c. To inform the Dominant of his wants and perceived needs, recognizing that he is the judge o  
f whether or how these shall be satisfied  
d. To strive toward maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic expectations and goals  
e. To work with the Dominant to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual  
f. To work against negative aspects of ego a nd insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these aims  
g. To speak without using auxiliaries and/or contractions when communicating with the Dominant

 

Section III: Other Partners

 

The submissive understands that the Dominant is withheld in an outside of scene, vanilla lifestyle. The Submissive is not to discuss under any circumstances, the Dominant's outside life. The submissive is prohibited against sexual encounters with another man, or woman. He is to be faithful to his Dominant, and only strive to please him until this contract expires.

 

Section IV: Limits

 

The Dominant and submissive have discussed and provided one another a listing of hard limits. It is agreed upon that these limits include no permanent marks or piercings, no permanent bodily harm, no illegal activities or any play involving children or animals, no play involving blood, scat or direct fire.

 

Section V: Punishments & Discipline

 

The submissive and the Dominant agree that appropriate punishments & acts of discipline are necessary for the growth of the submissive. Punishments are dependent on the severity of the infraction. Punishments will be used to change the behavior and remind the submissive of this agreement. The Dominant will inform submissive that he is being punished when punishment occurs. He will explain the reason for punishment either before, during, or following punishment. The Dominant agrees to punish only out of a desire to better the submissive, and further agrees to never punish out of, or during, feelings of anger. Discipline shall not be enforced until proper training for the submissive has been completed.

Punishment may include and is not limited to:

A) Sensory Deprivation

B) Humiliation

C) Orgasm privileges taken

Discipline may include and is not limited to:

A) spanking

B) caning

C) ball-gagging

D) hair pulling

F) sensory deprivation

Punishment is to be enforced throughout the Submissive's training by the Dominant. Punishment is to be enforced without violence. Discipline will replace punishment after the submissive has been trained and towards the end of training.

 

Section VI: Alteration of contract

 

This contract may not be altered, except when both Dominant and submissive jointly agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed.

 

Section VII: Termination of Contract

 

Should either Dominant or submissive find that their aspirations are not being well served by this agreement, find this commitment too burdensome, or for any other reason wish to cancel, either may do so by verbal notification to the other, in keeping with the consensual nature of the agreement. We both understand that cancellation means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of our relationship as friends and/or lovers. Should the relationship as lovers and/or friends terminate, this agreement becomes null and void. Upon cancellation, each agree to offer the other their reasons and assess our new needs and situation openly and lovingly.

 

Section VIII: submissive's signature

 

With a free mind and open heart; do request of Dominant that he accept the submission of my will unto him and take me into his care and guidance, that we may grow together in love, trust, and mutual respect. The satisfaction of his wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to him. To that end, I offer him the use of my time, talents, and abilities. My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person, and in no way diminish my own responsibilities toward making use of my potential.

Signature: Niall J Horan  
Date: 06/09/16

 

Section IX: Dominant's signature

 

I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept this submissive as my property, and to care for him to the best of my ability. I shall command him, train him, love him, and punish or discipline him as a submissive. I shall always treat him with respect. I understand the responsibility implicit in this arrangement, and agree that no unnecessary harm shall come to the submissive as long as he is mine.

Signature: Zain J Malik  
Date: 06/09/16

 

GOALS FOR THE SUBMISSIVE FOR THE NEXT SIX MONTHS

1\. To complete the training as a submissive

2\. To please master, and listen while learning

 

GOALS FOR THE DOMINANT FOR THE NEXT SIX MONTHS

1\. To get into better physical shape and maintain physical fitness throughout the year

2\. To be more available in order to grow and strengthen the relationship

 

After filling in my goals, I sent it back to Zayn

"You didn't make any changes" he said surprised

"I didn't"

"Did not"

"I did not" I corrected myself "I felt no need to. The presented contract is presented in a way that I am happy with"

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"Well. I will see you later tonight" I could hear his cheeky grin over the phone "I will bring those contracts, and I would like you to dress appropriately for tonight's occasion"

"And how do I need to dress?"

"I will drop off some clothing for you. I'm going to need your body measurements. Go out and get them done by a tailor, and then text them to me. I will get your attire prepared for you, and drop it at your door"

"Yes, master"


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: n/a  
\---------

Zayn had dropped a suit at my doorstep later that afternoon after I texted him my body measurements.

It was a black suit, with a blazer, tight pants, a tie, a white button shirt, and a pair of glossing leather shoes

I tried it on, wishing Zayn had at least waited by the door, rather than ringing my doorbell and leaving before I could get to see him

I stood in front of the mirror, liking how it fit me in all the perfect places.

This must have cost him a fortune. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Zayn was richer than I had thought him to be.

I styled my hair up, but left it flat around the sides. I wondered what Zayn looked like in a suit, and could only begin to fantasise about his tattooed hands against the white sleeves of a button down and black blazer.

I heard my doorbell ring, it was now 6 o'clock

I made my way down, and opened the door, revealing Zayn in a suit. I was in complete aw.

Wow, he could clean up nice.

"Good evening, baby"

"Good evening" I smiled

"You look exquisite" he smiled politely "I do hope your attire is suited to your liking?"

"Yes, definitely" I nodded "you look wonderful, Zayn"

"Thank you, baby"

"How come we're having dinner so early?"

"I want some time with you to sign the contract, and then head back to mine tonight"

"With me?"

"Yes, with you" he offered me his arm

I grasped ahold of it with my hand, and he escorted me to a flash Porsche.

Well that was a change from his cruddy little Nissan this morning

"Won't your girlfriend be there?" I asked

"No, Niall. I broke up with her" he smiled "as we discussed"

"Oh" the thought made me smile

"I do not wish to discuss our contract over dinner tonight, but rather after we have eaten" he informed me "then, I intend to take you to my home, where you will accompany me without protest. I require you to stay the night, and we will then be discussing living arrangements. I would like you to live with me while the contract stands if you sign it"

"But I have a home"

"You will still work, and you will still have your home. But you will be staying with me over time until you have moved in almost completely. But I will only ask for that, if we renew our contract after it expires"

"That sounds good to me" I nodded

Wow. I wonder what his house is like.

Was it a small apartment building? A medium sized flat? Or maybe a luxurious mansion with too many bedrooms and bathrooms that didn't house enough people to be used

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. I didn't speak, he asked me not to. I didn't question him, I just listened, which earned me a smile and a stroke at the back of my head

"Good boy" he murmured

"When we go out, I expect you to be silent unless spoken to by me" he told me "you do not sit, until I have sat. You do not eat until I do so, or give you permission. You do not speak to anyone without my permission and you do not drink until I have done so myself. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Not yet baby" he smiled "but soon I will be"

I felt my heart thrum at his words. I didn't speak again, and he soon parked the car.

I held his arm as we walked into the classy restaurant that was filled with suits and classy dresses. Zayn gave his first and last name

Zayn Malik

We were escorted to a table, and I waited till Zayn sat down before doing the same. I received a nod of approval, and placed my hands on the table

"On your thighs, baby" Zayn tutted

I placed my hands open on my thighs, rubbing them nervously. This was all so strange and new to me.

I found it easy to be obedient with certain things, such as this. Keeping quiet was a challenge, and mentioning my ego and my insecurities in the contract had made me worry that he was going to try and get rid of my insecurities, and take authority over the ego that I currently had

Zayn ordered food for us both, telling me that he knew how I ate at home, and that if I ate a little under the 1500 calories, it would be okay.

"We will not do this very often" he told me softly "it's difficult to estimate the calories in the foods here, which is why I want you to stay with me so that I can monitor and adjust your dietary habits"

"Alright"

A plate of food was placed in front of me. It looked like a pasta with spinach in it of sorts. I was hungry anyway, and almost reached for my cutlery as a bottle of wine was brought to our table

I placed my hands back on my thighs, knowing that the mistake I had nearly made, hadn't gone unnoticed 

I offered an apologetic smile, to which he returned with one of approval

He took a sip from his glass and gave me a nod, granting me to drink as well. As he picked up his knife and his fork, I did the same, and began to eat

"Slow down, baby" he laughed "your dinner is not going anywhere. Besides, I will allow you to have dessert tonight, for being so obedient and well-behaved without struggle"

That instantly made me grin.

Dessert! Yes!

Wait. Would I not be allowed dessert with every dinner?

Oh fuck. Half the time my three meals a day were just desserts.


End file.
